


Half Broke Heart

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've no interest in your dick, Tomlinson." Zayn laughs at Louis' offended look and almost snorts his beer through his nose when Louis flips him off.</p><p>"Liam likes my dick," Louis tells him. Not that it's even needed, not one person who saw those texts would think anything else.</p><p>"Please tell me more," Zayn says sarcastically. He swears he meant it that way but when Louis shines up and nods, he wonders if it's him or Louis who's got no boundaries.</p><p>If Zayn's cock chubs up in his pants when Louis excitedly tells him about Liam's mouth, and he leans a bit closer to Louis, it's nothing. It's just him having only had his own hand for too long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis and Liam are in a relationship. Somehow Zayn falls in love with them both anyway.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Broke Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> I've taken a lot of liberties when it comes to this fic. It's mostly ridiculous fluff with lots of porn and a tiny amount of angst.

Zayn’s used to the way Louis talks; always loud and open, not matter if he’s happy or angry.

 

He’s got this special tone when he talks about Liam, however. It’s both soft and teasing at the same time, and the teasing only gets worse when he actually talks to his two years younger boyfriend from back home on the phone.

 

Those first week they lived together - in a too small room on campus, messy with both their stuff mixed together - there were a few awkward times when Zayn walked in on Louis with his hand down his pants, talking absolute filth on the phone.

 

Louis never noticed him, too distracted by whatever Liam was saying to him. Zayn didn't hear all that much, quick to close the door with him on the outside as soon as his brain started to work properly again.

 

It felt like he intruded even though it was his room, too.

 

If he allowed himself to think about it - the way Louis’ voice had sounded, rough and wanting - Zayn would probably have a harder time to look at Louis without blushing. Zayn’s become very good at _not_ thinking.

 

He keeps walking in on Louis, but it feels less like he intrudes now. Louis has quickly become one of his best mates; them sharing such a small space works far better than Zayn could have hoped for. Zayn might have gotten more actual work done with anyone else as a roommate; since the two of them tend to drink too much beer and play pranks on their mates instead of doing what they are supposed to.

 

Zayn likes Louis, though. Wouldn’t trade him for money.

 

Louis stares at his phone, gaze unfocused as he writes a text. They’re both a bit drunk, in the middle of celebrating that they have survived the first month away from home. There’s a familiar smile on his lips, fond and dirty at the same time.

 

“Can you stop thinking about your boy for one second, Lou,” Zayn groans, tossing a balled up sock on Louis. Not that he hits him; his aim is not the best while sober and he would probably wobble a bit if he tried to stand up now.

 

Not that he’s going to try to stand up, that would be stupid.

 

Louis picks the sock up from where it lies on the bed after having bounced off the wall, glancing up Zayn as he lobs it at him. Unfortunately, Zayn’s reflexes aren’t the best either so it hits him in the face.

 

“Hey,” he complains, voice slow and accent coming through even more than usual. “Don’t ignore me.”

 

“He’s so _cute_ ,” Louis grumbles. “I miss him so fucking much. He’s so good, you know?”

 

Zayn nods, even if he really doesn’t; he’s never been in love the hardcore way Louis obviously is. “He’s done something that’s worse than usual then?”

 

Instead of answering, Louis gets up to get them one more beer each, dropping down on Zayn’s bed next to him when he gets back from their small fridge. With the beer, he also gives Zayn his phone. One arched eyebrow dares him to read the the conversation open on the phone.

 

Zayn’s never been that good at not falling for it, no matter how stupid the dare is. Still, he’s sure his cheeks are embarrassingly pink as he reads the last few messages. The lack of coherency on Louis’ part might he might be able to blame on the alcohol. Otherwise, it’s almost like the last time Zayn walked in on Louis wanking with Liam on the phone.

 

Zayn’s never seen or heard anyone say those words with so much fondness in their voice; it comes through even in texts, it seems. But that might be because of the way Louis calls Liam ‘love’ and ‘darling’, as much as he likes to tell Liam he’s a dirty boy. Zayn thought _that_ was something people said in porn only, to be honest. And when Louis says stuff like that 'Liam's pretty with Louis' cock in his mouth', it seems like the highest form of praise.

 

"You should put a sock on the door," Zayn blurts out, when he's stared at the last message for too long; it's just a picture of Liam. Well, mostly a pair of pink plush lips that Zayn thinks is Liam's. "Isn't that what people do?

 

Louis looks confused, eyebrows drawn together.

 

"In the movies, I mean." Zayn rolls his eyes fondly when Louis still doesn't seem to understand. "When they get off,” he says pointedly, as he raises one eyebrow high and makes a motion with hand, one meant to be some sort of wanking-gesture.

 

"Eh." Louis shrugs, but there's a hint of a blush high on his cheeks. "You don't care all that much," he says challenging.

 

It's always a challenge when it comes to Louis. Zayn has started to realise that it sometimes is bravado more than anything.

 

If Louis was single, things might have been different between them. Louis is awfully pretty with his sharp cheekbones and startling blue eyes. Not that anyone ever could think he wasn't head over heels for Liam.

 

"I've no interest in your dick, Tomlinson." Zayn laughs at Louis' offended look and almost snorts his beer through his nose when Louis flips him off.

 

"Liam _likes_ my dick," Louis tells him. Not that it's even needed, not one person who saw those texts would think anything else.

 

"Please tell me more," Zayn says sarcastically. He swears he meant it that way but when Louis shines up and nods, he wonders if it's him or Louis who's got no boundaries.

 

If Zayn's cock chubs up in his pants when Louis excitedly tells him about Liam's mouth, and he leans a bit closer to Louis, it's nothing. It's just him having only had his own hand for too long.

 

\- - -

 

He knows more about Liam than he should since he’s actually never met him before. Knows about the way he smiles when he giggles at Louis’ jokes, and because of Louis lack of shame, also the way he sounds when he comes with Louis’ fingers in him.

 

This bloke, standing in front of him (asking for Louis in a voice that’s both deeper than he thought it would be, with his soft brown eyes, and more timid) can’t be who Zayn thinks he is.

 

“I’m looking for Louis.” Liam looks into the room as if he expects Louis to jump out from behind the door. But that's probably a thing Liam is used to, the way Louis likes to mess with the people he likes.

 

He does look an awful lot like the curly-haired boy Louis has plastered on his wall, he just seems so shy. Shuffling his feet as he bites his bottom lip between his teeth - plush and a startling pink, Zayn’s brain unhelpfully adds - he stares at Zayn in wait for an answer.

 

“Louis didn’t say anything about you coming?” Zayn asks, sure he would have heard about it all night long if Louis knew anything about it.

 

"Well, he doesn't know. Not supposed to come until next weekend," Liam admits, looking both pleased with himself and awkward, and Zayn should probably let him in. Not just stare at him as he stands in his way.

 

Zayn takes a step back, trying to stop himself from thinking anything at all about Louis' boyfriend, no matter how pretty his lips are; which he _knew_ since Louis never shuts up about them. "He should be back soon," he tells Liam as he watches Liam take in the mess in the room; his already big eyes widening further.

 

Liam pokes at a pile of laundry on the floor with his toes.

"I would like to blame that on Louis," he says innocently, feeling a sudden surge of pride when Liam laughs.

 

"Yeah," Liam mumbles, when the laughs have trailed off into small giggles. "He's such a slob." His smile grows when he sees the photos Louis has on his wall; an even younger-looking Liam smiling back at him.

 

"You want me to leave the two of you alone?" Zayn asks, even if he rather stay right there and curl up in his bed. Uni is fun but very, very tiring.

 

"Oh, no. That would be _rude_ ," Liam stresses, voice sincere. He sits down on Louis' bed, eyeing the sheets like he wants to lie down and smell them. Resting his back against the wall, he hugs a pillow to his chest.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to leave?” Liam asks carefully, for probably the fifth time. He’s stopped hugging the pillow, and he glances over at Zayn every now and then, cheeks getting flushed at Zayn notices.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “As if Louis wouldn’t kick my arse if I made you wait in the hall.”

 

“Louis said you liked comics,” Liam says, obviously feeling more at ease since it’s the first thing he says to Zayn that’s not about him leaving.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn nods towards the pile of comics on his desk, hidden under an even bigger pile of papers. “Even got this tattoo, a few weeks ago.”

 

“It’s nice.” Liam shuffles forward until he sits on the edge of the bed He reaches out as if he wants to _feel_ the letters, but he stops with his hand a few inches from Zayn’s skin. “Eh,” he mumbles, looking towards the door again.

 

“You can touch,” Zayn prompts softly, inching his arm forward; careful not to scare Liam. He realises he’s treating Liam like a scared animal, but he really doesn’t want Liam to run away.

 

Liam smiles, relaxing slightly again. His fingers warm and soft as he carefully strokes the zap-tattoo on Zayn’s arms.

 

Liam’s in the middle of telling the story of when he first met Louis in kindergarten years ago. (It’s all things he’s heard from Louis, only with some other details. Zayn's not surprised that Louis had been a whirlwind back then, wooing Liam into being his best friend.)

 

Liam stops talking in the middle of a sentence, though, when the door slams open. "Lou," he breathes out, quiet as a whisper, but Louis stops in the middle of a step anyway.

 

Louis' eyes darts between Zayn and Liam, looking like he thinks he's dreaming. Like he expects Zayn to pinch him to wake him up.

 

"Go on then, mate," Zayn says teasingly, when he feels like it's been too too quiet for a long time. "With the way you haven't shut up about him, I would have thought you'd react. In some way."

 

Apparently that was the push Louis needed to get unstuck, because he quickly moves forward to trap Liam in a tight hug. It's a mess of limbs on Louis' bed after that, Liam giggling happily at the same time as he tries to grab at Louis' hands that are tickling him.

 

"Hi," Louis says softly, when he's got Liam cuddled up to his side; one of his hands nestled in Liam's curls.

 

"You sure you don't want me to leave?" Zayn asks, when Liam lets out a pleased little hum.

 

Liam shakes his head, pushing himself up slightly until he can pout at Zayn. "No."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn smiles. "That would be rude."

 

"It _would_ ," Liam insists stubbornly, jutting his lower lip out even more. It's horrible, and Zayn can't imagine how Louis ever can say no to that face.

 

"One would think you'd be used to rude." Zayn picks up a comic forgotten on his bed; he needs something to distract himself from how Louis is touching Liam, kissing his neck lower and lower. But it’s hard to look away. "With your boyfriend being the way he is."

 

"You're _bloody_ rude right now," Louis complains loudly, even if he's grinning at Zayn now; temporarily forgetting about teasing Liam with kittenish nips with his teeth..

 

Zayn's not prepared for Liam to poke Louis in the cheek, so he barks out a laugh. When Liam gives Louis a look that reminds Zayn of an offended puppy, he just laughs harder.

 

"Louis," Liam scolds gently. "Zayn's _nice_ and everything. Don’t be mean."

 

"Anything for you," Louis promises. Not that Zayn believes he's going to stop with the teasing.

 

Or that Liam wants him to. Not really.

 

"You never say that to me," Zayn laughs, the comic forgotten in his hands. Louis and Liam are oddly hypnotic, even prettier together than he thought.

 

"Well." Louis shrugs and grins sharply. "You don't suck my knob, do you?"

 

"Oh gosh," Liam mumbles, cheeks flushing a pretty pink colour as he tries to hide his face against Louis' chest. When Louis whispers something in his ear, Liam tilts his head towards Zayn.

 

Zayn maybe should say something, but he can't help to wonder about the slightly unfocused gaze in Liam's eyes. Also, the way his whole body gets tense and he lets out a small sound - just for a second - is strange.

 

It's weird until Zayn dips his eyes lower, and he sees the way Louis is touching Liam; his hand rubbing against Liam's crotch in a way that's both teasing and a little bit rough.

 

Zayn's heart starts to beat faster in his chest, and he's got to put his hands underneath his thighs to stop himself from reaching forward.

 

"You okay?" Louis asks quietly, and Zayn's certain it's meant for both him and Liam.

 

He could leave _or_ ask them to stop, but he doesn't want them to. His cock is getting hard, blood flooding south so quickly his head spins, and soon it’s straining against the tight fit of his jeans. He's afraid the fragile moment would break if he did touch himself. Even if it just was to flatten his hand against his cock to relieve some tension.

 

"Please," Liam says, hips starting to stutter unevenly against Louis' hand.

 

Louis grins, glancing over at Zayn. "You want to come, love?"

 

Zayn almost nods. But when Liam lets out a loud groan, squeezing his eyes shut as he shudders his way through his release, Zayn's mouth drops open. No words come out, though; he can only stare as Louis' nimble fingers drag over fabric soaked with Liam's come.

 

Liam's breath has slowed down, when Louis asks, "You want it?" He skims his fingers up until he can squeeze Liam's hand. "Show Zayn what a good boy you are."

 

Liam’s eyes flick between him and Louis as he gets to his knees, crouched over Louis. His hands shake a bit as he opens Louis' trousers, but his gaze is steady and hot.

 

Zayn _needs_ to touch himself; so hard it almost hurts. "Fuck," he groans, battling with his zipper for a moment. Cursing again he looks away from the sight of Liam wrapping a hand around Louis' cock - the head an angry red, with the foreskin pulled back.

 

The same time as he frees his cock, starting to stroke himself off without much finesse - it's not needed, he’s going to come soon anyway - Louis groans loudly. When Zayn looks up he sees Liam with his lips wrapped at the tip of his cock.

 

"Fuck," he repeats, as he watches Liam take Louis deeper; his already pink lips stretched wide and looking so, so good.

 

Zayn comes before Louis does, the tension too much for him to hold out any longer. His orgasm rushes through his body, skin tingling all over as his cock twitches wetly in his hand.

 

Then it's just the wet sounds of Liam's mouth and his low moans as Louis pulls at his curls. And, of course, Louis moans raising and getting a desperate edge as Liam presses himself closer to Louis.

 

Zayn can't look away. Louis' skin gets pinker and pinker, and he's so close; Zayn can tell.

 

"You want to swallow?" Louis asks, trying and failing to stop his hips from moving; they jump as Liam does something clever with his tongue and he pats Liam’s cheek with a clumsy hand to stop him from doing it again. He sounds strained, but he still watches Liam closely, waiting for a nod before he starts moving again.

 

Liam does want it; throat working as he swallows everything he can. There's some come dribbling down his chin, though, when he sits up.

 

Zayn wants to lick him clean. Kiss them both when he's done.

 

He doesn't.

 

"You did good," Louis praises, pulling at Liam until he cuddles up next to him again.

 

Liam nods, smiling shyly. "Thank you." He turns to Zayn, blush coming back in full force as he seems to realise _what_ he did and in front of whom. "I didn't mean to..." he starts.

 

"Don't worry," Zayn says quickly, his chest tight because of the worried look on Liam's face. "Liked it. Would do it again, if you... Well."

 

He's not coherent exactly, but Liam seems to understand since he relaxes into Louis again.

 

"Nice. Yeah," Louis says, sounding tired. "Sleep now, please."

 

Sleep doesn't come easy, too many thoughts whirling around in his head. But with Liam's snuffles and the familiar way Louis moves around in his sleep, he manages to doze off after what feels like an eternity.

 

\- - -

 

Zayn wakes up confused, feeling like it's _something_ he should remember. But his head is fuzzy with sleep, and he it takes him a few minutes to open his eyes. Then he almost falls off his bed in shock; everything coming back at once.

 

"Hi," Liam mumbles, half of him stuck underneath a sleeping Louis. "Sorry about, you know..."

 

Zayn shakes his head, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes "No need to apologize."

 

"That wasn't what we planned," Liam says, carefully moving Louis' limbs until he can get up from bed. At some point of the night he must have left the bed because he's in just his pants - a pair Zayn thinks is Louis.

 

"Planned?" Zayn asks, not sure if he's allowed to stare at the soft skin on Liam's lower stomach. Somehow he's confused and turned on at the same time.

 

Liam sits down next to him, so close Zayn almost can feel the warmth radiating from his sleep soft skin. He's looking at his hands, however; back to being shy around Zayn. Trying to find the right words as he opens his mouth only to close it again.

 

Zayn waits, feeling fond when Liam groans and rolls his eyes at himself..

 

"He's talked _lots_ about you," Liam says, so fast Zayn almost misses it. "It felt like I knew you. Which is dumb."

 

Zayn doesn't think when he grips Liam's hand in his own. "It's not dumb. I felt like it too."

 

"We had this plan." Liam's cheeks are so pink and warm, and Zayn wants to touch him there more than anything. "Not that I didn't like what we did. Yesterday."

 

"Get to the point, love," Louis says, voice sleepy and slow.

 

"I wouldn't mind sharing him. With you." Liam looks nervous, almost nauseous. It takes too long for Zayn to understand, because Liam gets up from the bed, his body tight with worry as he adds, "But maybe you just want him? I understand that too. It's Louis, after all."

 

It's too early, even if it's almost noon. He’s never been the best that time of day. Zayn thinks he understands now, though. "Please come back here," he murmurs softly, patting the bed next to him.

 

"Sorry," Liam says as he drops down next to Zayn; his red cheeks hidden behind his hands.

 

"You got to stop saying _that_." Louis sits up in bed now, shaking his head at Liam as he tries to say sorry again.

 

Zayn lets out a hysterical laugh when he realises that he's got two amazing guys who both seem to want him. All those times he tried to stop himself from thinking anything but friendly thoughts about Louis, and at the same time the two of them were planning on seducing him.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Louis asks, forward and pushy.

 

Zayn stops laughing abruptly, gaze flicking between Louis and Liam. They both seem sure, though, so he nods.

 

Louis kisses him wetly, licking into his mouth as Liam presses close to his side. There are hands on him, but he can't quite tell who's touching him where. Not that he cares.

 

Liam darts forward, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss as soon as Louis pulls away. Liam’s kisses are softer but just as intense.

 

It turns out watching Louis and Liam kiss up close almost is even better than what they did the day before, their pink tongues sneaking into each others mouths as they smile at each other. He’s so lost in them, he doesn't notice the hand trailing up his thigh until it comes to rest of his cock.

 

“Oh fuck,” Zayn mumbles, pressing his head into Liam’s neck. The birthmark there just happens to fit underneath his mouth, skin sugary sweet as he sucks a mark into Liam’s skin.

 

“What do you want?” Louis asks him, when he pulls away from Liam; their lips parting with a wet sound that sends shivers up Zayn’s spine. “Nobody did touch you yesterday. Feels like it should be your pick.”

 

There are too many things he wants, and he can’t decide on _one_ thing.

 

“Anything,” Liam promises as his fingers hug tighter around Zayn’s cock.

 

“Should let him ride you,” Louis suggests teasingly, eyes glinting as Liam moans softly. “See. He would like that.”

 

Zayn squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his speeding pulse down. “I’m not going to say _no_.”

 

Louis pushes him back on the bed in a fast move, pulling at his pants until they slide down his legs, and his cock slaps up wetly against his stomach. “Looking nice, Zayn. But of fucking course your cock looks good. All of you do.”

 

“He _does_ ,” Liam agrees, giggling as he straddles Zayn’s hips. Then he bends down, kissing Zayn softly as Louis rummages around in the drawer, looking for a condom and lube.

 

It’s easy to tell when Louis slides his first finger into Liam’s arse, his mouth going slack in pleasure against Zayn’s as he tries to push himself back against Louis’ hand.

 

Zayn would like to see; Liam’s rim must be pink and stretched around Louis’ fingers, but he figures he will get the opportunity another time. Maybe then he even can push a finger in alongside Louis’, let Louis show him how Liam likes it. But it’s lovely like this too, Liam’s body trembling on top of his as he strokes his hands down Liam’s back until he can push Liam’s arse open with both his hands.

 

When Liam sinks down on him, Zayn grips his hips hard, soft flesh getting pink underneath his nails. Small marks left behind on his skin, and Zayn would like to trace them with his tongue later. He’s so hot and tight around Zayn, arse clutching his cock as he starts to ride him slowly.

 

“So fucking hot. The two of you,” Louis murmurs, moving around until he sits on his knees next to them. One of his hands are on Liam, trailing down his neck until he can pull and twist at his swollen nipples. The other he holds onto Zayn’s hand with, probably knowing that Zayn feels a bit like he’s about to float away.

 

Liam moans, arse fluttering as his cock leaks heavily - precome shiny at the tip, wetting his stomach as it jumps. “So close.”

 

“Know you are,” Louis says teasingly, but he takes pity on Liam and moves his hand to his cock.

 

It doesn’t take long, Louis’ voice urging Liam on as he wanks him off. Liam’s grinding down on his cock now, small circles of his hips that make Zayn sweat and his toes curl. When Liam does come, he’s loud and shameless; spurts of come wetting Louis’ hand and Zayn’s stomach.

 

“Want you to come, too,” Liam murmurs, body almost slack on top of his. All of him is softer now that he’s come, and he shudders all over.

 

Zayn starts to thrust his hips up into Liam again, groaning as Liam moves with him. “Don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

 

With Louis’ tongue in his mouth and Liam’s solid on top of him, he comes; sparks going off behind his eyelids and cock trapped deep in Liam.

 

“Just me left then,” Louis says roughly as he puts his hand on his cock. “Not going to take much.”

 

Zayn wants to touch him, make him come, but he’s too tired to move. His limbs soft and heavy as he watches Louis throw his head back, hips pushing into his hand. Soon, Louis adds to the mess on Zayn’s stomach, pearls of come mixing with the already smeared out white liquid there.

 

\- - -

 

Liam's closest to the wall, chin resting against Louis' shoulder.

 

The bed's too small for three grown lads - Zayn almost got pushed over the edge when he told Louis that it was ok; him being tiny and everything. But they manage just fine, sweaty bodies pressed together tightly.

 

"Oh no," Zayn groans, when thinking about how everything is going to work with the three of them.

 

Zayn doesn't want to hide or pretend and that will mean one thing.

 

"What?" Louis asks, hugging him even closer from behind. He tries to sound calm, but his body gets stiff. "No regrets. Can't have Liam sad about you not wanting him."

 

" _You_ would care too," Liam mumbles, climbing over a loudly complaining Louis until he lies almost on top of Zayn; nestled against his front.

 

Zayn's hot all over, his cock stirring even if he just came. All that naked skin pressed up against him does things to him.

 

"It's not that." Zayn explains. He's not regretting the way he's falling in love - hard and fast - with the two boys in his bed. "I just realised that Niall and Harry will laugh their arses off. Might have told them that they were crazy, when they said certain things."

 

"Things?" Louis asks.

 

"About us."

 

"They seem like smart people," Liam adds, when Louis just laughs into Zayn's shoulder; his movement rocking them all.

 

"Unfortunately," Zayn says miserably. So much teasing, there will be; probably with a lot of raised eyebrows and Harry miming blowjobs.

 

"Don't front," Louis says gleefully. "You love them."

 

"Unfortunately," he repeats. He really does love his boys, even if they are little shits. Or maybe because of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make me a happy girl! :-)
> 
> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
